(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns cladding of conservatory roof components.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Many conservatories are constructed from aluminium structural elements and clad with u-PVC components either in white or brown with a wood grain effect. There is, however, a demand for conservatories constructed of wood, typically of a hard wood such as mahogany, but, such conservatories are far more expensive. Therefore, the present invention proposes using standard aluminium/u-PVC components for constructing a conservatory and cladding such components, as necessary, with timber to give the impression at least from the inside that the conservatory is constructed of wood.
Because conservatories can be made to different styles and with different roof pitches the number of wooden cladding components required would be very high and hence costs would be high. There is, therefore, a need to standardise on components as much as possible to facilitate construction of a conservatory and to keep costs down.